sexología con sabiduría
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Albert un joven profesor y Candy su alumna de sexología ¿qué pasará? Descubralo en esta nueva historia. Adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Sexo con sabiduría, escrito por Richard y Yuleni, con amor para toda la fanaticada del mundo de Albert y Candy.

‹‹Hoy es mi primer día de clases de sexología, admitiré que he escrito diversos libros de sexo, pero no se venden, creo que me falta experiencia, por ello decidí tomar un taller de sexología de 4 semanas, soy metódica a extremo. Ingreso al aula con cautela, me siento, y observo mi alrededor, parece mentira que en una clase criticada por el 99.9% de los habitantes hayan personas con caras de nerd, es un hecho sólo los nerds necesitamos obtener un conocimiento detallado del área sexual para disfrutarlo en toda su máxima expresión, ¿será que el sexo en realidad es como la matemática que lleva una formula? Mis pensamientos se interrumpen con la entrada del profesor››.

― Buenas noches clase, soy el Profesor William Ardlay, tomen asiento. Está clase sale de lo rutinario no enseñaré las partes del aparato reproductor como una clase corriente de anatomía, ¡no! Aquí aprenderán dónde ubicar las zonas de mayor sensación intima, ¿dónde se ubica la zona erógena del hombre y dónde se ubica la zona erógena de la mujer? ¡Sentémonos todos en el suelo!

Mientras el profesor Ardlay, daba las indicaciones para instruir mejor al alumnado; Candy se distraía con el cuchicheo de sus compañeras:

― ¿Si notaron qué guapo está el profesor? Como me lo recomendó el farmaceuta.

― ¿No debería ser el médico?

― No niñas el farmaceuta me recomendó una fórmula magistral y así está este macho magistral con esos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético nada exagerado, tiene un cuerpazo de ensueño, ja, ja, ja.

Candy no pudo evitar reír por los comentarios de las chicas.

― ¿Señorita, puede compartir con nosotros el chiste?

― Perdón profesor no es nada simplemente me acordé de mi perrita Miena, es divertido.

― Esperemos que no se acuerde de la perrita durante el acto sexual; incomodaría a su compañero. Señores el acto sexual no es cualquier cosa es la entrega entre un hombre y una mujer, ambos se descubren; quiero que se toquen los puntos que les mencionaré, inicien con el lóbulo inferior de sus orejas. Señorita…― Albert bajó la mirada para leer la identificación de la rubia de cabellos ondulados y ojos color verde esmeralda― Candy, voltéese, le acercaré mis dedos pulgar e índice para masajearle la parte inferior de su oreja, dígame, ¿qué siente?

―Nada.

La clase se carcajeó.

― Le quitaré el zarcillo― Albert bajó el tono de voz y en susurros le decía― frotaré con suavidad. Poco a poco se dejará llevar por las sensaciones; el hombre debe acercar sus labios hasta el nivel del cuello, la mujer debe sentir su respiración lenta, pero intensa incluso sentirá los latidos de su corazón, debe aspirar silenciosamente el aroma masculino de su compañero y este también disfrutará del delicado aroma de su chica.

Candy se sentía fresca y suave como los pétalos de las rosas humedecidas por la ligera llovizna de la mañana al sentir el tacto sutil de las caricias dadas por su profesor en esa zona desconocida de su cuerpo. Su piel erizada disfrutaba de aquella sensación producida por la dulce voz de su profesor que penetraba en sus oídos.

― ¿Sigue sin sentir nada, Candy?― preguntó en tono bajo con voz cariñosa.

Continuará.

Si desea saber más sólo deje su comentario je, je, je. Un pequeño aporte de parte de los Escalonas para la pareja más dulce de todas: Albert y Candy. Feliz navidad JO, JO, JO. Dios nos bendiga.

Nota: Amo tanto a los rubios primero Dios, ja, ja, ja que hasta involucré a mi esposo en este mundo y es el que me anda corrigiendo es como un duo, porque yo sé las sensaciones femeninas y el las masculinas ja, ja, ja y ahí vamos. Creo que el próximo escritor será Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Charlie Chaplin dijo: **"tu cuerpo desnudo sólo debería pertenecer a los que se aman con tu alma desnuda."**

Bar el Coco frío.

―Ja, ja, ja doctora White ¿Cómo se dejó sadiquear por ese profesor?

―No me dejé sadiquear, Luisa; es parte de la clase ― expresaba molesta Candy, a la vez, que de un solo jalón bebía tequila, se comía la sal y velozmente se chupaba el limón.

―Ja, ja, ja nada más a ti se te ocurre tomar clases de sexología y, ja, ja, ja con un hombre que se atrevió tocarte las orejas de manera insinuante ja, ja, ja…

― Te explicaré mejor lo que ocurrió… oh por Dios, mi profesor, ¡está aquí!― Candy advirtió angustiada.

― ¿Quién es? Muero por saber, ¿quién es el espécimen masculino manoseador?― Luisa, preguntó en tono burlón; al mismo tiempo que lo buscaba con la mirada.

― ¡Puedes disimular! Puede notar que le hemos visto ―dijo Candy tratando de ocultarse de la mirada del profesor.

―De acuerdo, pero dime, ¿quién es? El único que vi pasar fue al rubio de ojos azul cielo que está como se le da su real gana; espera un momento ese… ¿ese es?― Candy asintió con la cabeza ― ¿En dónde me inscribo?― expresó Luisa.

Mientras Candy, forcejeaba con Luisa para evitar que su amiga del alma se le fuera encima a su joven profesor; ella recordaba las prácticas en clase:

―Candy, ¿qué sentiste?

― Me gustó, fue una sensación agradable, diferente.

―Señores, las mujeres son auditivas de sensaciones dérmicas… a ellas se les debe hablar de manera pausada y delicada, tocándoles su fina piel con las manos, con los dedos y hasta con la… lengua― esto último lo dijo Albert en tono seductor. ―Candy, vuelve a tu lugar.

―Sí, profesor.

―Alumnos, para la próxima clase traerán aceites aromáticos de todas las fragancias que puedan conseguir.

Los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos; sobre aquella extraña petición hecha por parte de su profesor de sexología.

Albert recogió sus implementos académicos y, como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró. Candy había quedado hechizada por aquel simple contacto acompañado de la dulce voz de su joven profesor. Candy por alguna extraña razón, le seguía recordando por lo que decidió contactar a su amiga de confianza Luisa para hablarle de todo lo que vivió en tan poco tiempo con un hombre, que a su parecer fue sacado de las revistas de los hombres más bellos del mundo. No obstante, los pensamientos de Candy volvieron a ese momento de forcejeo entre ella y su amiga en aquel bar:

― ¡Cálmate! Espérate está conversando con una mujer, ¿de qué hablarán?― Candy habló de manera curiosa.

Minutos antes, Albert visualizó a su alrededor, decidió sentarse en el taburete más cómodo que pudo ver bajo la luz tenue de aquel bar de ambiente tranquilo. Él había pedido un whisky doble de 18 años de la mejor marca escocesa.

William Albert Ardlay, es considerado en el ámbito médico como un hombre calmado y elegante, que sabe escuchar y hablar en el momento oportuno con el diálogo apropiado según sea el caso.

Al lado de él, se sienta una mujer con mirada triste, la cual abre su bolso para extraer una cajetilla, con la mano derecha temblorosa saca un cigarrillo, pide al cantinero un fosforo para encenderlo, en eso Albert dice:

―El fumar no le quitará los problemas de encima.

― ¿Eres Pepe grillo?

―No, soy un hombre común y corriente, que sabe que los vicios no servirán para aplacar el dolor de nuestras almas.

― ¡Vine a beber un poco de licor a este bar y me encontré con la madre Teresa de Calcuta! Hagamos algo eres un hombre atractivo; vayámonos a un lugar intimo para conocer nuestros cuerpos.

― Charlie Chaplin dijo: "tu cuerpo desnudo sólo debería pertenecer a los que se aman con tu alma desnuda."

― Me salió poeta el galán― expresó la chica.

―No, es simplemente que el acto de sentir el cuerpo de otra persona se debe abocar a la entrega de dos personas que se aman sin restricción alguna.

―Ja, ja, ja eres gay.

―Soy William Albert Ardlay, un hombre que le gusta disfrutar de la vida; apreciando los breves momentos de felicidad, que se nos pueda presentar en este mundo lleno de conflictos. Mucho gusto.

―Encantada de conocerlo, soy Laura Martínez, nací en México, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo; tus palabras son muy lindas ojala mi ex esposo las hubiera tenido en cuenta antes de serme infiel.

―Desahógate.

― Después de un año de estar, sabes de tira y encoje con Raúl mi ex esposo, llegué a mi casa, al entrar a la habitación me encontré con una panty, que obviamente no era mía al indagar, me di cuenta que se trataba de mi mejor amiga y si no me cree lo que le he dicho, le mostraré la foto; la tengo aquí en mi celular― En efecto Albert tomó el móvil de su interlocutora y apreció la prueba de infidelidad. Mostrándose empático la abrazó.

‹‹Muchos preguntarán, ¿qué hago en un bar como este si soy un hombre de principios? La respuesta es sencilla: en los bares es donde se hallan personas con mayores problemas espirituales buscando a alguien con quien hablar de sus dificultades emocionales; es así como decidí ir un par de noches a la semana a cualquier bar y ofrecer mí ayuda como oyente.››

Candy y Luisa observaron la escena.

―Te das cuenta está con su novia.

―Candy eres una tonta te lo hubieras tirado después de clase.

― ¡Luisa! ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? ¡Vámonos antes de que se dé cuenta; quizás le incomode ver a su alumna!

Ambas amigas se fueron de aquel lugar. Candy llegó a su casa, se duchó y se preparó para dormir con su pijama color rosa; que ella denominaba de la suerte junto con sus pantuflas de Barney el dinosaurio amistoso. Acostada reflexionó sobre su día que la pasó entre nuevos conocimientos, sensaciones y un trago de tequila que la llevó a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo sin dejar de pensar: ¿qué pasará mañana con la clase de sexología dictada por su joven profesor, que aparentemente es todo un Casanova?

Continuará.

 **Gracias a mis cuatro amigas: Mercedes, Sakura-Ardlay , Gues y Lucy por comentar y estar siempre al día con las publicaciones de los rubios. Como ya he dicho es una historia escrita entre dos para los fans de los rubios Albert y Candy, rememorando nuevas experiencias entre ellos espero sea del agrado las publicaciones acorde entre la receptividad del público. Gracias Dios nos bendiga les dice los Escalonas. Muack.**


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Miuki e Igarashi

 **"Aplíquese perfume donde quiera ser besada".** (Coco Chanel).

" **Antes de interpretar un nuevo personaje elijo un nuevo perfume. Así, cada vez que lo uso me siento en la piel de ese personaje** ". (Irene Jaco).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy se levantó; realmente la puntualidad no es parte de sus grandes virtudes, al darse cuenta que eran exactamente las nueve en punto de la mañana y que tan sólo contaba con una hora para entrar a clases, se apresuró, a duras penas logró hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, asearse y vestirse, para ir directo a la cocina a prepararse un jugo de fresa cítrica y un emparedado de mantequilla de maní. Salió de la casa magnolia, y a medida que caminaba comía aquel delicioso sándwich; llegó justo a tiempo a la universidad que ofrecía el curso de sexología, estaba un poco desgreñada y sedienta por el corre, corre, se reprochaba:

‹‹Candy debes aprender que no debes tomar licor un día antes de tus clases, ¡usted es una profesional! Si me viera el jefe de enfermeras: Flamy Hamilton, me estaría halando las orejas y con todo motivo; la puntualidad es la base de todo profesional, ¡qué vergüenza! Justo a tiempo, antes de que el profesor pudiera cerrarme la puerta en la cara logré entrar, él con una sonrisa amable me dice: entre. Veo a mi alrededor y me pregunto, ¡¿qué demonios hace aquí, Luisa?! La miré con mala cara; la descarda me sonrió, hipócrita, ¡mala amiga! Exclamé intrínsecamente, al tiempo que me sentaba para prestar atención al profesor Ardlay.››

―Como les comenté en la clase de ayer; es una clase fuera de lo convencional, ustedes están aquí para adquirir conocimientos de lo que es y será el tratar el género masculino y femenino; discernirán este conocimiento a todas las parejas. Necesito una voluntaria para la práctica de hoy.

‹‹ ¡¿Qué hace la zorra de mi mejor amiga levantando la mano?!››

― ¿Su nombre es?― preguntó Albert.

― Luisa.

―Perfecto, Luisa usted recién se inscribió, ¿cierto?

― Sí.

― Bien, ya hemos adelantado clases, aprendizaje vital, por lo que le pediré a Candy, que ha sido consecuente, que me sirva de modelo en esta ocasión para que ustedes observen y registren la información necesaria para orientar a sus futuros pacientes o clientes, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí― dijeron los alumnos al unísono.

En voz baja Luisa le expresó a Candy: ― ¡listo! A la que quiere coger es a ti, ¡aprovéchalo!― Candy le hizo un gesto de desagrado a su amiga.

Candy usaba zapatos tenis blanco, pantalón y blusa semi holgada; ante los ojos de los demás se podría decir que era considerada hippie. Sin embargo, en ningún momento le quitaba el atractivo que le caracterizaba al ser una mujer de un metro sesenta de estatura, delgada bien distribuida esculturalmente.

Albert sacó una camilla de masaje profesional ― Tome asiento, permíteme ayudarla― él la agarró, Candy al sentir sus manos fuertes, masculinas alrededor de su torso casi haciendo contacto con sus senos, sintió placer; que quiso ocultar, pero sus sentidos la traicionaron, pues el profesor Ardlay, percibió el suspiro que emanó de sus dulces labios color carmesí, él le dio como respuesta una picara sonrisa; un mechón de sus cabellos rubios cubría su ojo izquierdo haciéndole ver más atractivo. Albert se hizo a un lado y buscó entre sus cosas una hoja que entregó al azar a uno de los alumnos ―lea, por favor está frase.

―Sí, profesor― respondió Domy, un chico de estatura mediana y voz tímida con poca suerte en el amor ― **"Siempre quise tener una fragancia, siempre quise poder conectarme con la gente de forma diferentes a como lo haces a través de una película. Un perfume es algo increíblemente íntimo. Puede evocar pensamientos específicos o recuerdos y es un poco diferente para cada persona que lo usa"**. (Elizabeth Taylor).

―Excelente, ¿qué nos dice está frase? Analicemos cada palabra, ustedes trajeron los aceites aromáticos, ¿cierto?

―Sí― respondió la clase en su totalidad.

― La frase nos evoca a cada ser humano, el cual posee un aroma que nos identifica y diferencia del resto de la humanidad y nosotros mismos somos incapaces de distinguir, pero nuestro compañero sí, lo percibe con facilidad. La idea es aplicar en cada zona erógena una gota del perfume y disfrutarla con nuestro sentido olfativo. Domy, pásale la hoja a Luisa, por favor, lea usted señorita la frase siguiente.

― **"Aplíquese perfume donde quiera ser besada".** (Coco Chanel)―. Todos empezaron a reír.

― Hagamos silencio, por favor. Tal cual, ha leído Luisa, ese fragmento de quien en vida fue una de las grandes diseñadoras más importante de la historia; debemos perfumar esas áreas corporales que deseamos que nos besen, gracias Luisa por su participación. Ahora Candy, tomarás uno de los frasquitos de la bandeja que tienes al lado de la camilla con el cual te identifiques y aplicarás en aquellas zonas que te generen excitación―. Candy no pudo evitar ponerse de los un mil colores. Albert al notar su inmovilidad se acercó, para colocarse atrás de ella; su bien tonificado pectoral hacía contacto con la espalda de la ojiverde, seguidamente agarró sus antebrazos y con suma sutileza la acarició, generándole escalofríos-estremecimiento; Candy en un acto natural de placer se hizo hacia atrás curvando su cuello y la parte inferior de su columna vertebral. Albert pegó la punta de su nariz al cuello de su joven alumna de apenas 23 años de edad para aspirar su delicado aroma a rosas silvestres; al oído le decía con tono afable: ― tu dulzura e inocencia son propias de una rosa, Candy, representas a la rosa más sublime que pueda existir en el jardín, deja que te deshoje, mi amor― Candy cerraba los ojos, disfrutaba del perfume masculino de su profesor de 34 años de edad, ella se dejó llevar. Él con sumo cuidado le desabrochó su fina blusa color rosa hasta el tercer botón, lo cual dejó ver parte de sus senos; aunque no muy grandes tenían un gran poder de atracción y sensualidad, seguidamente aplicó varias gotas de esencia en su cuello, el cual se deslizó lentamente por entre sus senos, abdomen; acumulándosele en el ombligo, aquella fragancia era tan exquisita y relajante que Candy sintió como se humedecía lo más profundo de su intimidad femenina.

Los presentes quedaron extasiados por el erotismo que se creó en el ambiente: el promiscuo, el virgen, el nerd, el tímido y hasta el más presumido experimentaron por primera vez toda la experiencia de una clase de sensualidad basada en los aromas.

Continuará.

¡Omg! Mi esposo y yo estamos alegres por sus comentarios el de **Sakura** , ja, ja, ja, frénate ya andas como Luisa ja, ja, ja. Gracias por leer.

 **Lucy M** : tu comentario nos ha hecho feliz y seguir adelante con la historia; captaste un hombre en su esencia, un maestro como le has denominado esto hace ver la historia como un libro con poder de aprendizaje sexual, mil gracias.

 **Madel Ros** : mil bendiciones he llorado por tu interpretación de la historia como siempre eres brillante. Está historia es lo que siempre soñé un caballero de personaje, gracias a Richard estoy describiendo el hombre que todas soñamos, aunque Nagita ya lo hizo, recordemos que ella creo a Albert junto con Igarashi.

Pivoine3, Albert, siempre será un caballero, gracias por leer.

A pesar de los pocos comentarios de la historia me llena de placer, pues estamos creando una serie de evento fuera de lo tradicional creo yo, si existe una similar nos avisa y paramos ja, ja, ja Dios nos bendiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e igarashi

" **El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada** " (Tristan Bernard).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El profesor Ardaly, continuó hablándole seductoramente a su alumna: ― Irene Jaco, dijo: " **Antes de interpretar un nuevo personaje elijo un nuevo perfume. Así, cada vez que lo uso me siento en la piel de ese personaje"** ; así debes de ser tú Candy, debes creerte la mujer más sensual del universo al momento de entregarte a tu hombre, es el papel que debes interpretar, sentirlo, disfrutarlo, aspirar la fragancia del uno y del otro, reconocerse mutuamente. Permíteme tocar tu antebrazo, masajear cada parte de tu cuerpo, incluso tus pies.

―Continúe, por favor no se detenga―. Logró expresar Candy con voz inaudible. Albert le había flexionado las rodillas a Candy para llegar hasta el dedo más pequeño de su pie, lo frotaba con sumo cuidado.

―La humedad se apodera de tu cuerpo. Siente como el aceite se convierte en un manantial que llega hasta tu entrepierna, desbordándose hacia los lados, tienes el deseo de descubrirte, lubricándote con el aceite aromático―. Candy no pudo evitar jadear ante la excitación que experimentaba― Candy volverás a tu posición original con tranquilidad caminarás hasta tu asiento.

Candy tragando en seco, trató de recobrar la cordura, le obedeció. Realmente se sintió avergonzada, pues su intimidad había sido excitada en exceso.

―Lo que acaban de ver es un ejemplo de cómo se debe tratar a una dama, la cual debe ser tratada como el vaso de cristal más frágil que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Pasaremos al siguiente peldaño en cuanto a la exploración sexual, que denominaremos el preludio del amor, para ello citaré a Walter Serner, famoso alemán ensayista y escritor, quien refirió: "Ejercita cada día tus ojos poniéndote frente al espejo. Tu mirada debe aprender a posarse silenciosa y pesadamente sobre el otro, a disimular con velocidad, a aguijonear, a protestar. O a irradiar tanta experiencia y sabiduría que tu prójimo te dé la mano temblando". Jóvenes ustedes en la comodidad de su casa se desnudarán y verán cada parte de su cuerpo, aprenderán a mirarse y, amarse tal cual como son, sin importar que otros puedan juzgar o criticar alguna parte de él, pues cada parte de su ser ha sido diseñada para sentir placer. Enamórense de sí, mismo. " **El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada** ". Nos vemos mañana.

Al salir el profesor, los alumnos volvieron en sí, pues todos ya lo catalogaban como un ser espiritual de gran imponencia sexual; al cual todos acudirían sin temor a pedir su ayuda intelectual en cuanto al ámbito erótico.

― ¡Suertuda Candy! ¿Cómo carajos no me enteré antes de esta clase de sexología? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me hablas?― preguntó Luisa a medida que metía su cuaderno, lápiz y sacapuntas en su morral para ir atrás de la ojiverde, que había arreglado sus cosas a gran velocidad para macharse sin dirigirle la palabra a su amiga― Ya sé, estás molesta, porque me ofrecí como voluntaria para la práctica, deberías agradecerme, te diste cuenta ja, ja, ja que el papasote que tienes de profesor no quiere nada conmigo, ni con otra; sino contigo, aprovecha y disfruta de ese macho y óyeme bien, ese sí, es un macho de verdad en todos los sentidos.

― ¡Es mi profesor!― Respondió Candy molesta.

― Si fuera tu profesor de bioquímica, matemáticas… qué sé yo, te creo que existe sólo un vínculo de maestro-alumno, pero por Dios es el gurú del sexo, que te da clase de sexo y para colmo, ¡no te da clase; te hace el amor cada vez que ingresamos a esa aula!

Candy se carcajeó ante lo comentado por su amiga, no pudo continuar molesta con ella por lo que le volvió hablar:

― Candy, discúlpame por haber sido tan hormonal; debí respetar a tu macho sí, que te gusta el profe, ¿verdad?

―Para nada Luisa, es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna; tenemos un vínculo académico.

― Se te escucha… insegura, vamos Candy, se honesta, tuviste un orgasmo en clase en frente de todos ja, ja, ja.

― Es inevitable no haberlo tenido con esa voz cálida, que no sólo te penetra en los oídos, sino también los poros de la piel, te hace… vibrar.

Ambas amigas se alistaron para ir a sus respectivos empleos; cada una cubriendo el área que le corresponde: Candy la unidad de pediatría y Luisa la unidad de cardiología. La tarde trascurrió entre emergencias infantiles y madres llorando por sus hijos, las cuales salen adelante gracias a los cuidados ofrecidos por aquella enfermera que siempre les ha brindado paz, tranquilidad y excelente atención en los momentos más difíciles. Después de una ardua jornada Candy, llegó a su casa, se desvistió y tomó una ducha fría; al salir del baño se puso frente al espejo y recordó la asignación de su joven profesor: " **Antes de interpretar un nuevo personaje elijo un nuevo perfume. Así, cada vez que lo uso me siento en la piel de ese personaje".**

‹‹ ¿Será cierto que usando un nuevo perfume me convertiré en otra persona; una más activa y sensual?››. Pensó Candy, a la vez, que buscaba en el cajón de la cómoda para sacar uno de los tantos perfumes que había comprado y dijo que usaría alguno en una ocasión especial. Se aplicó en cada parte de su cuerpo que consideró erógena en ella, cerrando los ojos se puso un poco en el cuello y luego descendió hasta entre sus senos, deleitándose con aquella exquisita fragancia francesa, se imaginó que su joven profesor la acariciaba incluso entre sus piernas en la parte más sensible de sus muslos, imaginándoselo caminó hasta su cama satisfecha por haber hecho la tarea asignada por su profesor, durmió plácidamente hasta el otro día.

Continuará.

 **jimenezesperanza184** : gracias por seguir la historia, nos agrada que te guste. Esperamos se te haya quitado el dolor de cabeza.

 **Sakura-Ardlay** : educativa ja, ja, ja bueno en realidad queremos que sea más erótica, pero si es tu sensación es aceptado. Por cierto avisa en tus nuevas publicaciones de historias de Albert y Candy.

 **venezolana lopez** : gracias por comentar; bueno a ti y a todas. Estuve enferma; la verdad varios inconvenientes personales: mi mamá, la mamá de mi esposo también está enferma está inmóvil en cama esperando ser operada, mi abuela falleció, los estudios, tantas cosas; normalmente soy la que motiva, pero en esta ocasión no recibí motivación, que irónica es la vida, pero ustedes con sus comentarios me hacen feliz, porque me hacen ver que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo para los rubios, primero Dios.

 **Guest:** gracias por comentar la historia es de ambos.

 **Lucy M:** bien narrado ja, ja, ja estoy con mi maestro de gramática debía hacerse justicia. Richard leyó una de las historias que tengo por cosas del destino ja, ja, ja y me dijo: ¿tan fácil eres? ¡Pon a sufrir a ese hombre! Fue como nació está historia, le pregunté, ¿cómo debería ser? Y ya vez ja, ja, ja un hombre es quién me dice: ¿cómo debe comportarse una mujer para seducir a un hombre?

 **AnneNov:** totalmente fresca pero con un gran mensaje ya lo verán. Si nos da gusto escribir cada capítulo, aunque te confieso que Richard me dijo cambia los personajes, ya no trabajes con Albert y Candy, vete con otros ja, ja, ja le dije lo siento amo primero a mi Dios je, je je claro está, pero las historias de amor van con estos dos protagonistas de la serie Candy Candy, I´sorry.

 **Paty:** vienen más cosas mantente en línea con la lectura te gustará.

 **Guest:** gracias Albert siempre será un caballero, porque así lo hizo su autora.

 **Tutypineapple:** excelente autora y hermana ja, ja, ja que bueno leerla por acá a usted, Mariela y MadelRos ya ven no me he ido ja, ja, ja , ¡qué malévola te da risa Albert ja, ja, ja! Excelente refrán, aunque no entendí mucho je, je, je ya ves no soy tan hábil mentalmente je, je, je.

 **pivoine3:** ja, ja, ja siempre elije a Candy, ¿por qué será? Hm. Esperemos saber más adelante.

 **Yagui FUN** : apareciste tenía tiempo que no te leía. Este Albert es especial y pronto sabrán el por qué.

Gracias a todas por comentar, las amo, Dios nos bendiga. Viva el mundo de la pareja más bella de todas Albert y Candy, primero Dios.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

La mirada es posiblemente la más asombrosa técnica humana de cortejo: el lenguaje de los ojos (Helen Fisher)

 **Una mirada, un suspiro, el silencio son suficientes para explicar el amor (Voltaire)**

" **El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada** " (Tristan Bernard).

Candy al día siguiente despertó a las ocho de la mañana, se alistó con tranquilidad, quería lucir un atuendo digno de una mujer coqueta y hermosa para ir a clases, tenía más de dos años sin estar al día con la moda; lo único decente que encontró para verse sensual fue un pantalón de mezclilla, corte bajo ajustado al cuerpo, haciéndole lucir un trasero bien contorneado, de blusa eligió una de color verde menta, escotada en la espalda con cuello en v, que sutilmente se podía apreciar su busto bien definido; sintió hambre matutina, pero no quería verse obesa, a pesar de que es una mujer delgada, así que optó por comer una galleta de fibra ligera y una taza de avena tibia, Candy conoce muy bien las propiedades de la fibra natural. Al salir se dio cuenta que sólo le faltaban calzados apropiados para su atuendo por lo que tuvo que detenerse en una zapatería, escogió unas sandalias doradas cruzadas de tacón mediano; no sabía caminar con tacones altos, pero esa sería su siguiente meta de aprendizaje. Hizo una parada rápida en una tienda de cosméticos, compró: un esmalte de uñas color perla, pintura labial tono carmesí suave, rímel, polvo facial traslucido, seguidamente tomó un taxi, donde iba pintándose las uñas y maquillándose, exclamó:

― ¡rayos!

― ¿Le sucede algo señorita? ― preguntó el taxista de facciones étnicas.

― Nada, en realidad sí, el esmalte de uñas se me corrió.

― Descuide señorita en la guantera, tengo un removedor de pinturas de uñas y algodón, mi esposa deja todas sus cosas en el taxi, es previsiva―. Candy sintió ver la luz de Dios.

― ¿Cuánto le debo?

― Diez dólares.

― Una pregunta, por favor, no mienta ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Tengo demasiado maquillaje? ¿Me veo vulgar?

― No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero si se ve un poco obscena, quizás sea, porque no tenía espejo.

― ¡Demonios, sólo faltan 45 minutos! Lléveme a una tienda, compraré lo habitual, otro día cambiaré el look.

Candy, entró nuevamente al auto, se paró en el centro comercial más cercano; compró un vestido juvenil corto hasta siete centímetros por encima de las rodillas, semi holgado de algodón suave de rayas estilo marino, manga corta, cuello semi redondo y zapatos deportivos blancos, ingresó al baño de damas, se lavó la cara y colocó desodorante en spray, no sólo en las axilas; sino también en sus pies. Su piel facial es verdaderamente como la piel de un bebe, libre de grasa, por lo que optó por aplicarse en los labios un simple brillo, se palmeó las mejillas para darse ese toque rosa, que sabía que a los hombres tanto les gustaban. Al salir vio un sombrero blanco, que hacía juego con su vestimenta y decidió adquirirlo sin dudar.

― Gracias, por esperar ahora, ¿cómo luzco?

― Inocente―. Respondió el taxista.

Candy, suspiró, su verdadera intención no era la de verse precisamente inocente por el contrario; quería despertar el interés sexual de cierto rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, pero silenció su real sentimiento; que apenas empezaba a florecer. Pagó el taxi y corrió velozmente hasta el salón de clases.

‹‹ ¡Dios santo, llegué tarde, por suerte mi profesor es amable! Me dejó pasar, mostrándome su dulce sonrisa.››

― Adelante, Candy. Esperemos que en la siguiente clase no se le peguen las sábanas―. Candy apenada pasó al salón, en su estomago sentía como revoloteaban mil mariposas con sólo percibir el perfume de su profesor.

En ese momento Mili, una compañera de estudios, explicaba la sensación que sintió al realizar la tarea del profesor, ponerse frente al espejo y darse cuenta que es una mujer hermosa a pesar de tener alguna cicatriz corporal, que a los ojos de los demás les puede parecer desagradable; a ella por el contrario le resultó genial, porque es parte de ella; parte de su vida; pues daba testimonio de ¿Cómo se ha sobrepuesto a cualquier enfermedad? Por tanto el que la ame, debe apreciar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Todos aplaudieron. El profesor Ardlay se dirigió a Candy:

― Candy, ¿hizo la tarea asignada para la casa?

― Sí, la hice profesor.

― Perfecto, venga y comparta sus emociones con la clase.

Candy temblorosa e insegura, con temor de ser juzgada, trató de detallar sus sensaciones:

― Yo, me… duché, al salir del baño…― a Candy le costaba hablar, le daba vergüenza. Su maestro se dio cuenta que debía trabajar más en ella, tuvo que detenerla, tenía el rostro enrojecido con mirada llorosa, incluso tartamudeó.

― ¿Luisa, eres amiga de Candy?

― Sí.

― Por favor, acompáñele al sanitario, tomen un receso de 15 minutos ―dijo Albert al resto del alumnado.

En el sanitario.

― Candy, ¿qué te pasó allá? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

― Entiéndeme, no es fácil hablar tan abiertamente de mi sexualidad, me cuesta.

― Como quieras, pero déjame arreglarte. Por un momento creí que te desmayarías en el salón de clases. Listo volvamos al salón para que sigas al lado de tu galán.

― Él no es mi galán, él tiene pareja.

― Y ¿Qué?― expresó Luisa encogiéndose de hombros de la manera más indiferente.

― Y ¿Qué? Que no debo fijarme en alguien comprometido.

― ¡Aja! Ja, ja, ja ¡Te caché, si te gusta!

― ¡Cállate, cállate! Que nos pueden oír.

― Tranquila te guardaré el secreto, pero ya veremos, ¿cómo lograremos que seduzcas a ese hombre? Mírate Candy pareces una niña.

― Ya no me molestes Luisa. Corramos que otra vez llegaré tarde y eso que estoy a pocos metros del salón.

― Pasen señoritas, usted Candy espere quédese a mi lado. Hoy avanzaremos con otra parte importante del cortejo, punto indispensable en el preludio del amor. Lea en voz alta este fragmento―. Candy tomó aquella hoja y con voz decidida leyó:

― La mirada es posiblemente la más asombrosa técnica humana de cortejo: el lenguaje de los ojos (Helen Fisher).

― ¡Exacto! Usted se pondrá frente a mí, nos veremos directo a los ojos, le alzaré la quijada con sutileza para mirarle a los ojos. Candy, debes entender que: una mirada, un suspiro, el silencio son suficientes para explicar el amor y sobre todo que… El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada…

Continuará.

Se ha comprobado científicamente en el área psicológica que dos personas de sexo opuesto al verse profundamente una frente a otra, durante más de 5 minutos y que no ocurra ninguna distracción, puede generar el efecto de enamoramiento inmediato. (Richard Escalona, je, je je mi esposo). Buscar información en Youtube.

Cordiales saludos a todas las seguidora de esta historia de Albert y Candy, pareja protagónica de la serie animada Candy Candy, que creen: somos los primeros esposos en hacer una historia en conjunto ja, ja, ja. Creo yo ja, ja, ja.

 **Yagui Fun** : gracias por leer la historia y seguirla tus comentarios me mantiene activa ja, ja, ja bueno a mí y a mi esposo que ha decidido incursionar en el mundo literario el me vio tan triste en estos días que para hacerme feliz decidió hacer conmigo esta historia. Espero te vaya bien en tus estudios de estrategias digitales te auguro grandes éxitos.

 **Tuty** : hermana gracias por seguir la historia estoy al pendiente de tu historia de navidad del mínimo realmente me gusta y bueno todas el intruso ja, ja, ja.

 **Lucy:** me fascina tus reflexiones eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras genial. Estamos conectadas. Richard piensa igual que tú, aunque te confesaré algo ja, ja, ja Richard es tan maquiavélico como yo, pero en esta oportunidad lo frené je, je, je, quería matar a Albert por Dios, además ya lo hice y fue a ambos ja, ja, ja puedo matar a Candy, pero Albert ¡No!

 **pivoine3:** estoy feliz, me agrada que te guste la historia en verdad me horas.

 **Invitado** : Ya ves estoy actualizando seguido gracias a sus comentarios.

 **Sakura-Ardlay** : para mí es un honor tener a una escritora como tú de renombre y exitosa de apoyo a la historia lo mismo que he dicho a Tuty, estoy a la espera de sus actualizaciones; ustedes sí que están dándole duro con las actualizaciones, felicitaciones por su ímpetu. Una cosa sí, es cierta es la ventaja de escribir hombre y mujer, porque dejamos ver todas las emociones, no queda nada por fuera y te puedo asegurar que los hombres también lloran y se enamoran tanto como una mujer. Así que el mito de que los hombres son malos es falso, como existen mujeres malas existen hombres malos. El asunto está en saber elegir como hizo Candy que optó por Albert, en vez del sombrío.

 **jimenezesperanza184** : hm. ¿Quién eres tú? Serás Lorena Hm. El rubio tiene dueña así que control, control. Cuidado con esos pensamientos que el rubio tiene mujer y es Candy, ja, ja, ja así sea ficción je, je, je.

Besos y bendiciones a todas de parte de nuestro amado Dios. Les confieso algo nunca me sentí escritora hasta ahora, saben me hacía falta tener a mi lado a Richard apoyándome como siempre todo lo que soy se lo debo a Dios y a él, que me perdona todas mis metidas de pata creo que eso es amor de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

La sensualidad siempre ha existido desde la época más remota, incluso antes, durante y después de Cristo.

 **Haré cualquier cosa por amor, menos mentirte.**

 **Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Albert y Candy se miraron a los ojos, en ese instante experimentaron una sensación tan divina, querían estar más cerca uno del otro, Albert colocó su mano derecha por debajo de la nuca de Candy; enredó sus dedos por dentro de la cabellera ondulada sedosa de la joven rubia. Sus respiraciones cada vez se aceleraban más, los pezones de Candy se erectaron al tener la presencia fuerte y varonil de aquel adonis de un metro noventa de estatura, tan cerca a ella. La mirada de Candy suplicaba ser besada por los labios de aquel hombre que la tenía enloquecida. Albert llevó su mano izquierda hasta la parte inferior de su espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo, él sin dejarla de ver, cerró lentamente los ojos y rozó tiernamente su rostro con el de Candy, insinuando un toque de labios que en sí, no hizo.

Después de un breve silencio entre ambos rubios, Albert tomó nuevamente su postura y se dirigió a la clase de sexología de jóvenes profesionales y universitarios. Sin querer notó los pezones de Candy, que se destacaban sobre el relieve de su vestido corto estilo marino, en espera de ser probados por los labios de aquel hombre sediento de pasión y entrega carnal.

― Candy, puedes volver a tu asiento. Alumnos, la siguiente clase será una asignación sorpresa, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Los días pasaron en total calma, Albert interrumpió sus compromisos académicos para dedicarse a sus negocios y empresas, él es de los que piensa que el ojo del amo engorda el ganado. Por otro lado, Candy laboraba en su hospital pediátrico; al culminar las jornadas, se iba a casa para dedicarse a sus libros de erotismo que tanto le gusta escribir. Pero se dio cuenta que en efecto sus escritos son un completo asco; al igual que sus experiencias sexuales, lo más que le daba la cabeza era para tomar una hoja y sin escribir nada sobre ella, mordió la goma de su lápiz a modo reflexivo:

‹‹Lastima que eres comprometido o casado, no lo sé, esa mujer en el bar realmente está a tu nivel, es tan atractiva como tú. ¡Eres tan galante! Dios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; de imaginarte abajo de mis sábanas, haciéndome el amor con tus labios, con tu lengua, recorriendo cada parte, cada rincón de mi cuerpo; Albert, Albert hazme tuya no esperes más, entra en mí, hazme gritar de pasión.››

Candy comenzó a tocarse el lóbulo de su oreja, descendiendo hasta su cuello eróticamente, se imaginó que eran las manos de su joven profesor que lo hacía; al sentir tanto placer se curvó tanto la espalda hacia atrás que cayó al piso, haciéndola reaccionar.

― ¿Dios qué me sucede? ―dijo Candy acompañado de una sonrisa por haber caído al piso involuntariamente ―No puedo seguir pensando en él; debo hacer alguna actividad, alguna distracción.

No obstante, Albert se paraba frente a la taquilla de un cine ubicado en los suburbios de Chicago para comprar un boleto, con el fin de rememorar aquella película que en 2001 recibió dos nominaciones al premio Oscar a mejor actor y sonido, se sentó en una de las últimas butacas, pues le incomodaba tener personas atrás de él.

Por otro lado, le gustaba pasar desapercibido, su rol de profesor y hombre de negocios lo abrumaban; la única forma de desestresarse era viendo un film de genero dramático: El Naufrago, el cual le ayudaría a reflexionar acerca de encontrar lo positivo en lo negativo, sobre todo él, que desde niño enfrentó la pérdida de un ser querido con su llegada al mundo, la mujer que lo gestó, que lo mantuvo en su vientre durante nueve meses falleció dándole a luz; seguidamente su padre murió de un infarto cuando él sólo era un niño de 8 años de edad, quedando bajo el cuidado de su hermana que posteriormente pierde la batalla contra el cáncer; de igual forma la vida le quitó su único sobrino de sólo 15 años de edad, que muere al caer de un caballo.

Apagaron las luces en aquel cine; Albert, ocasionalmente bebía de su gaseosa, él percibió una fragancia que se le hizo familiar; en ese momento alguien que llevaba en su bandeja cotufas y refresco tropezó con él.

― ¡Perdón, lo siento!― exclamó la persona.

El linternero al percatarse del incidente, se acercó de inmediato hasta ellos, alumbró con su potente linterna hacia la pareja, los cuales descubrieron y, no podían creer la jugada del destino.

Continuará.

Bueno será qué tomamos un receso en la historia vemos pocos comentarios será descansar y esperar que el resto se ponga al día con la historia, je, je, je.

Diremos que en este episodio ja, ja, ja sí, discutimos un poco, pero salió bien je, je, je gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior y las menciono:

 **Mercedes:** ni te creas amiga él dijo sino puedo con el enemigo me le uno y aquí está escribiendo para los rubios y disfrutando de este maravilloso trabajo. Primero Dios.

 **AnneNov:** Todas son maravillosas, porque permiten explicar a detalle el sentir y el por qué de las acciones de cada personaje.

 **jimenezesperanza184:** créeme él también me hizo creer en el amor después de 21 años de estar juntos se volvió a enamorar de mí, y es fascinante. Me cuesta creerlo: ¡me ama! Gracias por el apoyo amiga.

 **Lucy M** : Sí, definitivamente es cierto el amor entra por los ojos. De hecho en los ojos puedes apreciar si la persona es buena o mala de acuerdo al brillo que tenga, cuando veas a alguien con la mirada opaca aléjate suele tener una carga negativa que te puede perjudicar esto se hace frecuente en las personas que han sido capaz de quitarle la vida a otro ser humano. En cuanto a los rubios la cosa está que arde.

 **Ana isela hdz** : Gracias por tus múltiples comentarios.

Chicas Dios nos bendiga mil gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Toda alma es una melodía que se trata de volver a ensamblar (Stéphane Mallarmé).**

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En ese instante sólo dos rostros se veían y eran los de Albert y Candy, alumbrados por la luz del linternero, ambos con la mirada se sintieron cómplices, regalándose una sonrisa:

―Señorita White, si gusta toma asiento a mi lado, le ayudaré con su bandeja― expresó Albert.

― Gracias― respondió Candy.

El linternero al notar que todo estaba en completo orden se retiró. Albert sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del cine aproximó sus labios al oído de Candy y le dijo: ―tu rostro es aún más hermoso con la luz de la linterna―. Candy se carcajeó. Alguien de la sala mandó hacer silencio. Albert de manera prudente le sugirió: ― mejor nos concentramos en la película― Candy asintió con la cabeza.

En ocasiones se rosaban la mano al coincidir con el porta vasos de la butaca del cine; Candy en un reflejo la retiraba velozmente; pero luego le rosaba ella la mano, él sonreía por la travesura. En el intermedio de la película a ella se le terminó la gaseosa, él al notarlo le ofreció su bebida, la ojiverde se sintió feliz al probar el pitillo de él, era como tener los labios de él en los de ella. Nuevamente Albert con el dedo le acariciaba el dorso del brazo ella volteaba en su dirección y él la retiraba y reía por la reacción de ella.

Al terminar el film esperaron que todos salieran:

― ¿Qué te pareció la película?― preguntó Albert.

―Genial, genial. Verdaderamente lloré cuando Wilson se alejó del Naufrago.

― Definitivamente Tom Hanks es un excelente actor, capaz de trasmitir las emociones con una mirada, con un silencio; así deben de ser las parejas en los momentos más íntimos, las palabras sobran― Albert, se paró frente a Candy e hizo su bufanda a un lado para poder articular mejor las palabras, la noche era fría por lo que Candy empezó a abrazarse por la baja temperatura, él en un acto de caballerosidad se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó a Candy, quien dijo:

―Ja, ja, ja creo que me queda grande.

― Te ves hermosa.

― ¿En serio lo crees?

― No, realmente no lo creo, eres hermosa―. Candy se sonrojó por el cumplido.

― ¿Dónde vives?

― En la casa Magnolia queda a cinco cuadras de aquí.

― Te acompañaré.

― ¿Y usted, vive cerca?

― Un poco alejado de aquí, pero no importa pediré un taxi desde mi móvil.

Candy sonrío, iban conversando de todo un poco, ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común, como la de oír el estilo musical bosanova mientras cenan un rico pavo con champiñones; al como salen un domingo en la tarde para apreciar el atardecer sentados en una banca, disfrutando del aire puro y tranquilo.

―Hemos llegado― comentó Candy a su ahora amigo.

― El taxi ya está cerca, nos veremos el lunes hermosa dama.

Albert le estrechó su delicada mano y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla acompañado de un ligero abrazo. Él abordó el taxi, y ella entró a su casa; así culminó un día más de estos dos eternos enamorados de la vida.

Transcurrió el fin de semana en total calma; llegado el lunes Candy, se sintió como pez en el agua, pues después de la conversa amistosa que tuvo con su joven profesor, se sentía más confiada; no tenía tanto temor de decir alguna estupidez, que generara la burla de sus compañeros.

― Hoy hablaremos de la música―, comunicaba Albert a su bien apreciada clase ― la música, que envuelve a dos almas que se aman sin restricciones, la melodía tiene el poder de hacernos vibrar, ella recorre nuestra piel, nos transporta a un mundo paralelo, donde sólo importan dos cuerpos desnudos el del hombre y el de la mujer, que se convierten en uno sólo―. Los alumnos no perdían detalle de cada palabra emitida por su joven profesor de sexología ―Candy pasa al frente, por favor― le pidió el profesor con amabilidad; ella encantada obedeció― baila conmigo, colocaré tus manos por encima de mi nuca, yo, tocaré tus caderas, nos veremos directo a los ojos y danzaremos al compas de la melodía, que a continuación escucharemos― de fondo musical Albert había puesto amor se escribe con A de Richard Clayderman, prosiguió con su explicación― es así como deben tratar a su compañero, amante. Candy imagina que estás bailando bajo la lluvia y cada gota que cae te hace ver más bella que nunca, desnuda tu alma, tu ser y entrega tu cuerpo a plenitud.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, valoramos cada uno de ellos, lo que nos inspira a seguir escribiendo.

 **Ana isela Hdz:** Hermosa, gracias por apoyar la historia de los rubios consentidos Albert y Candy.

 **Lucy M** : saludos vida linda; no entendimos lo de compartan, ja, ja, ja.

 **Invitado:** la opinión nos gusta, porque es la forma en que medimos la aceptación de una historia o no ja, ja, ja si no la comentan, pasamos a otra que quizás tenga más éxito y nos reservamos el final para nosotros u otra página de lectura. Je, je, je. Postdata, no entendí lo de diva o mejor dicho no entendimos je, je, je.

 **Gabriela Infante:** pregunta contestada, pues obvio que la consentida Candy. Ja, ja, ja.

 **Yagui fun** gracias por lo de instructivo je, je, je.

 **Gues** : Son almas gemelas, es la respuesta que da Richard.

 **Gues** : actualizamos acorde a receptividad.

 **AnneNov** : Richard dice que tranquis tendrás más je, je, je.

Gues: Richard dice de lo bueno poco. JA, JA, JA.

uNA COSA Richard, Pregunta SI LEEN HOMBRES JA, JA, JA YO, LE DIJE QUE SÓLO LEEN MUJERES, SERÁ CIERTO?

nOTA: ESCRIBO CON MAYÚSCULA, PORQUE NO SÉ QUE TIENE MI TECLADITO JE, JE, JE. bUENO dIOS NOS BENDIGA, HOY MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE. Amén.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Capítulo 8. El punto "U".

Candy se sentía en las nubes, era como un sueño donde sólo ella y su príncipe del amor bailaban al compás musical, que invitaba a recorrer con la vista, con las manos, con la boca cada parte del ser amado, porque amar es tener la virtud de contemplar el lado más hermoso del ser humano. Mientras bailaban Albert, le susurró a su oído:

― Candy, el suave olor de tu hermoso cabello me transporta a un mundo paralelo; viajemos juntos a ese mundo, ¿te gustaría?

― Llévame, donde gustes―. Respondió Candy.

El tiempo se paralizó para esta pareja, los cuales bailaban al ritmo de la música. Por un momento se miraron sin parar de bailar y, estando tan cerca, sintieron la necesidad de rozarse los labios, pero al darse cuenta; que estaban en clase, rodeados de alumnos, volvieron inmediatamente a la realidad. Albert carraspeó:

― Chicos la música es el lenguaje del amor, complementándose con cada elemento que hemos estudiado, los cuales son: las zonas erógenas, las palabras, el tono de voz, el tacto, las fragancias, y por supuesto la mirada. El acto del amor no se reduce al simple coito como se ha visto desde la época más remota antes de Cristo; es decir, en forma vulgar, el entrar y salir de la mujer, con el fiel propósito de procrearse; ahora es tiempo de liberar nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos, pues se ha descubierto que con cada orgasmos mejoramos nuestro estado de salud, ¿han sufrido de insomnio?

― sí― respondieron algunos.

― ¿Saben, cuál es la cura?

― No.

― Sencillo, ¡hacer el amor antes de dormir!― contestó Albert con picardía.

Por su parte Candy pensó: ‹‹Con razón vivo amargada, me hace falta desahogarme.››

Albert, interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy, con su explicación: ― como no podemos hacer el amor cuando nos dé la gana, bien sea, porque no tenemos parejas o porque estamos indispuestos, existe una técnica de relajación, ¿alguno sabe cuál es?― Preguntó Albert.

En seguida, un joven de aspecto tímido que se encontraba sentado al final de la clase, se levantó y respondió con voz entrecortada, pero firme:

― Profesor Albert, la masturbación es la única técnica que yo conozco.

― ¡Correcto!―dijo Albert.

Por otro lado, Candy meditaba: ‹‹ ¡Sí, qué bien! Se incluyó en el grupo de los que no tenemos pareja, ¿será que esa mujer del bar, era una amante ocasional?››

Albert, al percatarse de la distracción de Candy, optó por preguntarle: ―Señorita White, ¿qué opina usted de la masturbación?

― ¡Ah! No sé― habló con tono de voz bajo. Sus compañeros rieron por su contesta.

― Como usted no sabe, señorita, le diré― Albert, giró de medio lado y caminó en dirección a la pizarra, parándose al frente del alumnado, expresó― la masturbación es una forma de darse placer; aunque la mayoría de las mujeres lo consideran un tabú, ¡chicos quitémonos la venda de la timidez y empecemos a darnos placer!― hablaba el joven profesor con toda seguridad. Candy embelesada le prestaba toda la atención que requería para entender el tema.―Existen aproximadamente 28 técnicas de estimular sexualmente a una mujer y una de ellas es el punto "U", que se ubica arriba de la uretra, sí, justamente aquí― el rubio proyectó en la pared una diapositiva que ilustraba a la perfección el área genital femenina― en esta parte por donde la mujer expulsa la orina, esa parte que está encima de la uretra, es donde se halla el punto "U" y es justo ahí donde vamos a estimular en forma circular con ayuda de nuestro dedo o nuestra lengua― Candy no pudo evitar suspirar, pues por un momento creyó que su joven profesor le acariciaba en aquella zona, que el tanto mencionaba de manera magistral. ― La función principal de la masturbación es alcanzar el máximo nivel de placer, mediante la estimulación que puede ser propia o asistida por su compañero sexual, con el único deseo de alcanzar el orgasmo. Chicos, la tarea para su hogar es: relajarse y disfrutar de su cuerpo, mediante la masturbación ¡Háganlo, sin tabúes!

― ¿Usted lo hará profe?― indagó Luisa, a la vez, que mordía la borra de su lápiz de manera insinuante, Albert con naturalidad, le dijo:

― Por supuesto jovencita, necesito dormir en total calma.

― ¿Se vale imaginar?― Ahora era Candy, quien preguntaba de manera inocente, Albert con una sonrisa de medio lado le contestó:

― Se vale todo.

― ¿Profe y su sesión de placer, será asistida? ― Luisa, averiguó mordazmente.

― Por el momento no.

Albert, salió de clase y más atrás de él, los alumnos que no paraban de murmurar, entre ellos Luisa, quien le hablaba a su amiga de manera triunfal por haber investigado más sobre la vida sexual de su joven profesor, sin embargo a Candy le pareció un atrevimiento.

― ¿Otra vez te molestaste, mujer? No le coqueteé― Candy caminaba sin mirarle ― de acuerdo, sí, estuve de coqueta, pero descuida él, ni me da luces, a ti, sí, ya ves que siempre te elije y te sonríe, el resto para él no existe; así que deja los celos y agradece que estoy evaluando a tu futuro macho ¿A ver si te conviene o no? Apuesto a que terminará debajo de tus sábanas y dándote placer en tu punto "U" con su lengua, que se ve deliciosa, de seguro te hará gritar de placer hasta llevarte al orgasmo.

― Luisa, ¿por qué eres tan expresiva?

― Es inevitable, soy como soy ja, ja, ja― ambas se carcajearon ― ¿ahora, me das tu dedo meñique en señal de amigas por siempre en las buenas y en las malas? ―dijo Luisa.

― ¡Sí!― Aceptó Candy con alegría. Ambas amigas estrecharon sus dedos meñiques en símbolo de eterna amistad, posteriormente se fueron con el firme propósito de realizar sus rutinas diarias, ansiando con locura, llegar a su casa para cumplir con la tarea asignada por su profesor de ojos azul claro como el cielo despejado en una mañana de primavera.

Candy, al fin llegó a su apartamento, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba su bien tonificado cuerpo, recordó las palabras de su profesor, acerca de darse placer sin tabú. Poco a poco fue llevando el jabón hasta su zona intima, allí se detuvo, justo debajo de su clítoris y, ubicando ese punto "U", comenzó a dar movimientos de manera circular, se imaginó que el dedo que le causaba aquella vibración corporal, era el de Albert, no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sólo de la pared de la regadera, se retorcía de gozo, su cuerpo se estremecía, definitivamente los escalofríos que tenía se le adjudicaban a esa área, que la estaba enloqueciendo de placer, gritaba: ―¡Albert, Albert!― sus gemidos se confundían con el sonido del agua tibia que recorría, su cabello, su rostro, sus senos y entrepierna. Imaginaba como su dedo producía todo aquel placer increíble para ella, con el cual al cabo de unos minutos alcanzó el tan ansiado orgasmo, al sentirse abatida reposó unos instantes en el suelo de la ducha; hasta recuperar sus fuerzas. Cerró las llaves de la regadera, secó su cuerpo y caminó desnuda hasta su cama; esa noche durmió sin ropa, únicamente se cubrió con una delicada sabana que bien se le adhería a su delgado cuerpo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Continuará.

Llegamos a la semana final je, je, je. Gracias por comentar. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Pueden hacerlo con toda naturalidad.

Postdata: hubo un comentario que dijo: que el acto sexual "no es sólo meter y sacar", el cual incluí en el capítulo, porque me gustó; no sé, quién fue, busqué y busqué y no la encontré, sigo atenta a sus comentarios para este esperado final. Besos, Dios nos bendiga, después de terminar este sigo con la historia de Navidad son dos que están por ahí las términos y sigo con amada mía hasta culminarla en nombre de Dios.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy despertó del profundo sueño, pudo comprobar con satisfacción, que lo recomendado por su profesor, es cierto. Nunca había dormido profundamente. Se paró de la cama con más energía que en otros días. Se duchó y, vistió para luego preparar un ligero desayuno: un sándwich de pavo con rodajas de tomates acompañado de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. De este modo, inició un nuevo día.

En clases el profesor Albert, habló:

―Hoy aprenderemos, un nuevo tema, para ello les citaré al fallecido líder de los años 60 Malcolm X, quien dijo: "Todas nuestras experiencias se funden en nuestra personalidad. Todo lo que nos ha pasado es un ingrediente." Se preguntarán, ¿qué tiene que ver la personalidad con la sexualidad? Sencillo alumnos, nos sirve para determinar si tendremos éxito o no con esa persona, que nos llama la atención o simplemente nos gusta―. Albert, mostró en la diapositiva dos imágenes, el que tiene la estima baja y alta. ― Como podemos ver en nuestra vestimenta y forma de hablar reflejamos lo que somos: cultos o incultos, honestos o deshonestos, humilde o déspotas, aventureros o recatados, en fin la lista es enorme, pero aún así nos permite escoger la persona que vaya más con nuestra personalidad. Por lo tanto, es poco probable que una persona que vista de roquero se fije en una persona que vista de hippie.

Candy, bostezó en plena clase, Albert, le preguntó: ― ¿qué pasa señorita White, le resulta aburrido el tema?

Candy respondió: ― No, profesor es que estamos acostumbrados a temas más ardientes, perdone la interrupción―. Expresó con una picara sonrisa, el resto de sus compañeros, también rieron por su gracia.

― Alumna, este tópico de la psicología es importante para el desarrollo de la sexualidad en ustedes, los alumnos ―dijo el profesor con la mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo del mismo lado, al tiempo que con su mano derecha la movía de un lado a otro para ejemplificar mejor su relevancia en el área del aprendizaje. Por un lado, Candy, se estremecía al tener a Albert, tan cerca y dirigiéndose a ella en tono semi severo; todavía recordaba que hace algunas horas tuvo un orgasmo gracias a él, también se había imaginado a su joven profesor de ojos azules, masturbándose en frente de ella de manera perversa. ― Chicos en el escritorio ven dos cajas, ¿cierto?

―Sí―. Respondieron los alumnos.

―Una azul y otra rosada, las hembras colocarán en la caja rosada como desean, que vista su hombre y en la caja azul los varones, colocarán como desean que vista su mujer. Ahora, cada uno pasará y tomará un papel; es así como vendrán vestidos en la siguiente clase, no teman… será divertido, por favor guarden el papelito y dennos la sorpresa.

Albert, se quedó en el salón, todos los alumnos salieron.

―Luisa, se me olvidó algo en el pupitre, ya regreso.

― ¡Claro, Candy, ve!―dijo, su amiga guiñándole el ojo. Al mirar que se alejaba a gran velocidad, expresó en voz baja: ―Claro, se te quedó el profesor.

No obstante, en el salón Albert, recordaba el pasado:

― ¿Dónde está Amanda?

― Ella se fue―. Contestó, el ama de llaves.

― ¿Cómo, a dónde?― preguntaba Albert, sosteniéndole a la mujer por los brazos, se veía alterado- preocupado.

― ¡Señor, me lástima!

― Perdóneme― expresó Albert cayendo a un lado de rodillas, se sentía débil abatido por saber que su novia le había abandonado, sin dar explicación alguna, se culpaba por su ida sin avisar, quizás se debió a la discusión que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron.

La ama de llaves al verlo tan triste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le entregó un sobre: ― Joven, espero esto le sirva, se lo dejó la señorita Amanda. Espero que el contenido de ese sobre sea la respuesta que usted tanto busca y necesita―. A la vez, que cerraba la puerta dejándole allí sólo.

Albert, abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas, la desdobló, le causaba temor conocer lo escrito en aquella carta, pues probablemente le generaría más dolor del que ya sentía.

 _Para: Albert._

 _De: Amanda._

 _Amor, mi dulce amor de niña y adolescencia, sin duda, todavía somos unos niños, para cuando te llegue esta carta yo, de seguro ya habré partido muy lejos a un lugar que sin duda no te diré, quiero protegerte, por ello me fui, muy, pero muy lejos. Ahora sabrás ¿el por qué?_

 _Respiro, profundamente para darme valor y confesarte una verdad que, ¡cielos! Vaya que es difícil, aún escribiéndolo, pero tomo valor y te lo digo: ¿sabes? Te preguntarás los motivos por el cual nunca permití un beso entre nosotros, o peor aún ¿por qué cuando me cortaba huía de todos sin dejar que me tocaran? La mayoría me veían como una odiosa, que se cree superior a los demás, sin saber las verdaderas razones, muy a pesar de todo tú siempre fuiste flexible conmigo y me respetaste al punto de ¡rayos! Esto lo plasmo en esta hoja con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, que siento, pero lo haré tú claramente me dijiste; que esperarías por mí para estar juntos en la intimidad, me siento mal, porque te ilusioné al dejar que siguieras con tus planes, de un modo u otro yo sentí alegría por ello, pero después de esa discusión donde tú me reclamabas tan sólo un beso para sellar nuestro amor, me di cuenta, que… no podía… permitir avanzar más en esta relación._

 _Albert, sin rodeos te lo digo; nací con una cruz, la peor de las cruces, que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿es mi castigo o el de mis padres? No sé._

 _Albert, mi padre un hombre culto, poderoso, considerado un ejemplo en la sociedad, no es lo que aparentó en vida, sí, que lloró lagrimas de arrepentimiento por haber actuado de manera hormonal, claro es hombre y se le justifica andar con una y con otra. Albert, te podrás imaginar lo difícil que fue para mi madre confesarme, que unas semanas antes de yo, ser concebida, mi padre tuvo una relación extramarital con una dama, hermosa y elegante; está dama en cuestión era portadora del virus de la inmunodeficiencia humana, él continuó teniendo vida marital con mi madre, quien posteriormente se embarazó de mí, sin saber. Albert, esto te lo digo con lágrimas en los ojos… con un profundo nudo en la garganta… Albert, mi madre al igual que mi padre contrajo VIH. Perdóname, por eso no puedo estar contigo nunca más, Albert, ¿acaso: el cuerpo desnudo de una persona no sólo debería pertenecer al que ama con el alma desnuda?_ **¿Por qué el ser humano sólo actúa por instinto animal; que sólo busca saciar su sed sexual?**

 _Albert, te lo imploro no me busques, vive tu vida, halla a la mujer de tus sueños que en definitiva no soy yo. Estoy desahuciada, déjame partir en paz de este mundo; agradezco a mi Dios amado por haberte encontrado en la vida, me hiciste feliz y, te digo algo, aunque tu digas o pienses que nunca nos besamos, sí, lo hicimos, porque el primer beso se da con la mirada._

 _Adiós._

 _Posdata: siempre te amaré._

Albert no paró de llorar, después de leer aquella carta; con ese recuerdo regresó a la realidad.

Candy al entrar al salón se percata que Albert, está recogiendo sus implementos académicos:

― ¿Olvidó algo, señorita? ―preguntó Albert, al observar a su bella alumna ojiverde.

Candy, pensó: ‹‹Sí, a usted.››

― Profesor, quería hacerle una cordial invitación, ¿si es posible? ¿Qué tal si vamos a un café y me explica mejor el tema de la personalidad? En realidad me costó entender.

― Claro, señorita, le haré un breve resumen de la clase. Y así degusto un capuchino, mientras conversamos.

Candy, respondió con una gran sonrisa: ― Yo, probaré una excelente cocada, que preparan en ese sitio.

― ¡Vayamos, entonces!

Albert y Candy, iban por las anchas calles de la ciudad de Chicago, disfrutando del hermoso atardecer; aunque no conversaron mucho durante la caminata, ambos expresaban la alegría de andar juntos hacia aquel café.

Llegaron a la fuente de soda, Albert como buen caballero le abrió la puerta, Candy pasó y ubicó una mesa con dos puesto en una esquina reservada de aquel lugar. En efecto, Albert tomó un delicioso capuchino y Candy su divina cocada. Hablaron un largo tiempo, reían. En ocasiones, ambos se ruborizaban por las ocurrencias de cada uno. Era evidente la atención, que se prestaban el uno al otro, donde el tema principal de aquella conversación era la personalidad y sensualidad en el ser humano.

Salieron de aquel café rumbo a sus residencias; él ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, ella aceptó encantada.

Candy, caminaba y planeaba la forma para que su atractivo profesor, subiera a su apartamento.

― Profesor, soy escritora, en realidad soy un intento de escritora, ja, ja, ja.

― No digas eso; el simple hecho de escribir en una hoja, ya es un gran logro y es parte de un merito, que merece todo el respeto y consideración.

― Gracias, aún, así me gustaría, que usted leyera un poco de lo que he escrito, para saber que debería mejorar ―dijo sacándole la lengua de medio lado de forma juguetona.

Albert, encantado accedió a su invitación. Al entrar al apartamento, vio el lugar organizado; admirado dijo:

― ¡Santo cielos! ¿Cómo haces para tener todo orden? Eres una mujer sola y con tantas ocupaciones, tengo entendido, que eres enfermera de tiempo completo.

― La limpieza y el orden son parte del habitó, me lo inculcaron mis madres del hogar de Pony, soy huérfana ―dijo Candy, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus raíces.

Candy, se dirigió a su recamara y se puso una fina bata blanca, que tenía sólo dos tiritas, que la sujetaban a sus hombros, el largo de aquella bata estaba muy por encima de sus rodillas, polveó su nariz, echo crema a su cuerpo y salió descalza de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Albert, se sentó en un sillón cómodo que vio. Al ver a su joven alumna salir de la habitación con un atuendo seductor, exclamó: ― ¡Qué bien te ves!

― Gracias por el cumplido―. Candy, le acercó sus historias con una sonrisa. Ella tenía las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, a su vez, le informó, antes de que él pudiera abrirlo y leerlo: ― son de erotismo.

Albert, expresó: ― será un placer leerlo.

El joven profesor, enseguida revisó sus escritos y le dijo: ― está bien plasmado; el detalle está en que vas directo al acto. Candy, hacer el amor no es cualquier cosa se debe sentir, vivir, disfrutar de cada pormenor del preludio del amor, como hemos visto en clase, esos detalles son lo que debes plasmar aquí.

Ella apartó el libro que él tenía en sus manos y, se sentó en sus piernas. El rubio de ojos azules claros como la mañana, quedó impactado por la cercanía de aquella hermosa mujer de piel suave, pelo rizado y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Albert, disfrutó el contacto con Candy; en ese momento se miraron directo a los ojos y con deseo de probar mutuamente sus labios, la rubia le dijo: ― Profesor, enséñeme… todo lo que usted sabe de sensualidad…― Así, nació su primer beso.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por comentar. Dios nos bendiga.


	10. Chapter 10

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy se sentó en las piernas de Albert, él no tardó en besarla y meter sus manos por debajo de esa diminuta bata blanca, que apenas y se sostenían con ayuda de las muy delgadas tiritas, sus besos, eran profundos y demandantes.

― Albert, mi amor, hazme sentir mujer ―le pidió Candy a medida, que ella sin dejar de besarlo se acomodaba con las piernas abiertas hacia a él. Ella sentía la dureza masculina, que la friccionaba en su clítoris, él la sostenía de las caderas, a la vez, que le succionaba la lengua, los labios, se comían con las manos con los besos. Albert, la arrimó un poco más arriba de su pelvis de modo de poderse quitar la hebilla del pantalón, no quería lastimarla, sin dejar de masajearle el trasero con su mano izquierda, buscó la forma de desabrocharse el pantalón con la mano derecha, seguidamente se liberó su grueso pene, de tamaño promedio, se masturbó un poco para lubricarse lo suficiente, sabía que debido al grueso de su pene la podría lastimar al penetrarla; sino tenía la suficiente humedad para su ingreso en ella, le hizo a un lado su pequeña panty, que a duras penas le cubría su feminidad, seguidamente metió dos dedos de su mano izquierda para sepárale la vulva, Candy gimió y se hizo hacia atrás, Albert, no lo permitió, soltó por un momento su pene para tomar a Candy por la nuca y atraerla otra vez a su boca para continuar besándola. Nuevamente, retomó su labor con la mano derecha; masturbarse hasta obtener el líquido pre seminal necesario que le facilitara la lubricación, Candy continuó meneándose entre los dedos de Albert, que usó él para separar la parte interna de la vagina de Candy y así iniciar su penetración, él la bajó un poco y fue acercando su pene a la entrada vaginal de ella, Candy respiró hondo.

― Candy, preciosa, tranquila, te lo haré con amor.

Le habló sin dejar de besarla.

― Eres el maestro, estoy a la espera de tu enseñanza a detalle.

― Eso haré― Albert, reclinó el asiento hacia atrás. En ese movimiento la penetró con cierta dureza, que Candy disfrutó.

― ¡Ah!

―Muévete de arriba hacia abajo―. Los dos transpiraban.

En aquel momento tan fogoso y lleno de lujuria Albert y Candy, disfrutaban de su sexualidad a plenitud, al transcurrir de unos minutos Albert y Candy, logran tener un maravilloso orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Pareciera que ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno sólo, ante tanto placer.

Albert se levantó con Candy, todavía sostenida a su pene, y suavemente la acostó sobre la alfombra. Candy, aún extasiada sintió como aquel hombre, retiraba su pene de la vagina.

― ¡Oh, qué rico, qué placer más grande! ―dijo ella feliz por el momento vivido, mejor que en sus sueños. Albert, se paró, se acomodó su bóxer, y abrochó su pantalón, se sentó a descansar un minuto; mientras Candy, continuaba acostada en la alfombra; recuperándose de aquel instante tan lleno de placer.

― ¿Te gustó?― preguntó Albert.

― ¡No me gustó, me encantó; eres todo un macho!

―Y tú, una verdadera hembra en celo ―dijo Albert, a la vez, que recuperaba el aliento y su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Candy, ya más tranquila se iba a levantar de la alfombra cuando Albert, ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Ambos se abrazaron por largo tiempo, lo cual reflejaba el sentimiento mutuo, que sentían estos dos enamorados.

El móvil de Albert, lo hizo despegarse de ese momento mágico del cual él no quería salir:

― Candy, disculpa debo contestar la llamada; es Georges, mi mano derecha en los negocios.

―Responde con tranquilidad, preparé algo de té para conversar antes de que te marches.

― Gracias, amor.

Antes de hacer el té, Candy fue al baño para asearse sus partes íntimas; aunque en realidad no quería quitar de su cuerpo la esencia de aquel hombre, que todavía seguía adherida a su piel.

Albert, posterior a haberse lavado las manos en el fregadero, ayudó a Candy a servir el té; en ese instante no se dijeron tantas palabras, todavía estaban impactados por lo sucedido, definitivamente su trato ya no sería el mismo.

― Candy, en cuanto a tus historias de erotismo, debes ser más atrevida en el momento de narrar el acto sexual, puedes usar términos obscenos. A la mayoría de los lectores les fascina, les hace sentir que viven el momento. Mañana nos vemos en clase, cumplirás la asignación y luego nos veremos el viernes, deseo que pases conmigo el fin de semana, hoy no rendí como debía, lo siento, pero me dejé llevar.

― Estaré ansiosa, que llegue el día viernes para estar contigo― expresó con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Al escuchar la bocina del auto, que llegó para llevarlo a su residencia, Candy, lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Albert se despidió de su amante con un sutil beso en los labios, ella vio como aquel hombre se alejaba y abordaba el taxi. Ella cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se fue a descansar pensando en lo distinto, que había sido el día, lleno de trabajo rutinario y lo nuevo lleno de sexo apasionado y desbordante. Así, concilió el sueño y terminó otro día para Candy.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por comentar y apoyar el fic de los rubios Albert y Candy. Como saben mi fuerte no es el erotismo ja, ja, ja. Sólo faltan 2 capítulos y listo, de esta forma me despediré. Chao. Dios nos bendiga.


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

 **"Quien ha aprendido a escuchar a los árboles ya no desea ser un árbol. No desea ser más que lo que es." Hermann Hesse**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy al día siguiente, despertó llena de alegría, en cada paso que daba saltaba de emoción al saber que vería a su profesor, llamó a su amiga:

― Luisa ven a mi casa, te daré desayuno, quiero… necesito que me ayudes a estar presentable―. Candy, colgó la llamada y en menos de 20 minutos su amiga estaba tocando la puerta.

― ¡Amiga te noto tan radiante, el día de hoy! ¿Qué travesura, hiciste con el profesor Ardlay?― Candy, se ruborizó. ― No te pongas nerviosa, recuerda, que ayer te devolviste, ya luego no supe más de ti; tenemos la costumbre de telefonearnos todas las tardes para chismosear un poco a nuestras anchas.

― Es que el profesor me estuvo dando unos tips―. Respondió Candy con un poco de vergüenza.

― ¿Con las manos o con la lengua?

― ¡Luisa, deja de ser tan mal pensada! ―dijo Candy volteándose y sobándose los brazos.

― No me das la cara, Candy, ¡dilo! ¿Te acotaste con el guapo de tu profesor? No mientas somos amigas, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

―Deja de molestar, me siento en un interrogatorio policial; sólo tenemos dos horas para llegar a tiempo, así que dime, ¿me ayudas con el vestuario sí o no?

― Sí, te ayudaré. Hm. ¿Qué ropa debes llevar? Yo, debo vestir de plomera sexy, definitivamente sí, existen morbosos en la vida―. Candy, le hizo entrega del papelito.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es en serio?― Candy asintió con la cabeza ― ¡Será manos a la obra, tenemos poco tiempo! Que suerte tienes, que mi hermana sea diseñadora profesional y esté disponible para mí, las 24 horas del día.

En esta oportunidad tanto Luisa como Candy, no habían llegado a clase, llevaban 20 minutos de retraso, los alumnos reían por la forma en que tuvieron que ir vestidos, unos de manera elegante, otros sexys; aparentemente existen bromistas entre el alumnado; pero Albert supo manejar la situación a favor del aprendizaje, la mente de Albert estaba dividida entre el salón y su bella rubia de ojos verdes, realmente se preocupó, pues pensó que después de lo que vivió en la noche anterior, ella se había arrepentido; además de considerar que no lo quería ver, quizás tenía cierta vergüenza, pero antes de él continuar con su maquinación de lo que pudo haber pasado, Luisa entró casi sollozando de primera para dar aviso que sí, estarían en clase y que por su puesto su amiga también:

― ¡Oh, Dios, que cansada estoy, corrí como no tiene idea!― expresó Luisa mirando a su alrededor ― me alegra saber que no fui la única que vino de manera atrevida― río al observar al resto de sus compañeros. Pues había una vestida de Mario Bross y otro de Cristian Gray.

― Señorita, ¿sabe algo de su amiga?― preguntó Albert.

― Allí, viene― señaló Luisa, recuperando el aliento, y como en cámara lenta Albert, miró a la mujer más hermosa que podía existir, admiró sus delicados pies, los cuales tenían las uñas pintadas con un suave esmalte color rosa pálido, fue subiendo paulatinamente la vista apreciando cada detalle del vestido de novia medieval, que lucía Candy; en su vida jamás había divisado a una mujer tan perfecta.

Luisa a manera de juego le dijo a uno de los alumnos que vestía de cura, que se acercara a Candy y la llevara de brazo hasta el profesor. Imitando las palabras de un sacerdote el chico se la cedió diciéndole:

― Le hago entrega de esta bella dama― Los chicos trataron de disimular la risa, sabían que entre ellos, existía algo más, que una simple relación de alumna-profesor, se sentía en el aire la atracción sexual entre ambos rubios.

― ¡Te ves hermosa! ―dijo el rubio como hipnotizado por aquella ninfa, que se presentaba ante él como un ángel blanco. Candy le sonrío, se sintió como en un sueño donde él era su Príncipe y ella su princesa.

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar con gran entusiasmo: ― ¡Qué se besen, qué se besen!― Albert, puso orden y ayudó a Candy a sentarse.

― Como pudimos notar es relevante el atuendo para impactar a nuestra pareja, esto lo podemos aplicar en la intimidad; es importante variar la indumentaria para vivir nuevas experiencias―. Decía Albert.

No obstante, Albert desarrolló la clase con un talento magistral, explicó los detalles importantes que implican en el vestuario de una persona y que esto refleja hacia los demás.

Al terminar la clase, Albert, le pidió a Candy que se quedará: ―Estás muy linda, permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa. Luisa a usted también le extiendo la invitación.

En el camino tomaron un taxi y se detuvieron en una tienda, Albert compró tres botellas de un fino vino, todo tipo de snack, helados y una pizza vegetariana lista para hornear.

Subieron al apartamento de Candy, aquellas tres personas compartieron como sí, se conocieran de toda la vida, bromeaban, contaban: chistes, anécdotas de sus vidas y reían; aquel delicioso vino hacía efecto y hacía más ameno aquel momento. Transcurrieron las horas y Albert, al darse cuenta que era tarde decidió marcharse. Él se despidió de manera caballerosa de ambas chicas. Candy lo acompañó como siempre hasta la puerta, Albert aprovechó el momento para recordarle, que tenían una cita el viernes y que no podía olvidarse.

Candy y Luisa, se quedaron conversando sobre aquel hombre, Luisa decía: ― ¡Este hombre es todo un caballero, excelente conversador y educado! Pensé que nos invitaría a hacer un trío ja, ja, ja, pero es todo un caballero.

― ¡No digas eso, lo haces ver como un patán!

― La mayoría son así, menos mal no fue como consideré, de lo contrario hubiera sido una decepción saber, que es uno más del motón, pero es todo lo contrario. ¡Lo adoro! Lástima que a mí no me haga caso, ¡tú te lo ganaste, amiga!

Las tres botellas de vino que tomaron con Albert, lograron embriagar a las jóvenes amigas, que se quedaron dormidas conversando sobre el encanto de aquel hombre que las hizo suspirar.

Continuará.

Saludos a todas ya el siguientes es el final gracias por comentar. Dios nos bendiga.


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar".**_

 _"Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas"._

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Llegó el tan esperado viernes y Candy, se arregló elegantemente para la ocasión: pantalón de vestir color beige, una blusa sin manga cuello bobo color blanco, alrededor de ella a nivel de las caderas una cadenita dorada, que hacía juego con sus sandalias tacón medio, aretes y fino collar.

Candy al oír el timbre, salió apurada, evitaba dañarse el esmalte de las uñas de los pies y de las manos, pues las tenía recién pintadas de color crema claro.

Albert, se veía sumamente atractivo con su atuendo, el cual era una playera marca Polo, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos color blanco.

― Te ves radiante. La luz de tus ojos me recuerdan a…

― ¿A quién?

― Candy, estar a tu lado me hace feliz― respondió Albert, eludiendo la pregunta.

― ¡Ay, se me olvidaba mi bolsa!― Expresó Candy.

Él al darse cuenta, que trataba de abrir la puerta procurando no tropezarse las uñas, caballerosamente, le dijo:

― Si me permites, te abro la puerta―. Albert, al ayudarla la tuvo tan cerca, que no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma delicado a rosas silvestres, además de percibirle el suave aliento a menta, proveniente de aquellos labios color cereza que les fascinaba. ― Tú fragancia es deliciosa―. Sus labios sin querer quedaron al mismo nivel al punto de casi rosarse, sin poder eludirlo se besaron tiernamente, ella llevó sus manos a la nuca de él, enredándoles sus dedos por dentro de su corta cabellera lisa rubia. El llamado de la señora Gloria los hizo separarse, él se hizo a un lado.

― ¡Candy, no he recibido tu pago!

― Señora Gloria le envié un email con los datos de transferencia.

― Revisaré. Recuerda que está prohibido las muestras de afecto en el pasillo, se deben respetar las normas o les hacemos abandonar el edificio; así hayan pagado el mes por adelantado, es una de las clausulas.

Albert intervino ― Disculpe señora, fui el responsable, la besé sin darle aviso. Seremos cuidadosos con nuestras muestras de afecto ―dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia, a la vez, que tomaba la mano a la cacera para depositarle un delicado beso en los nudillos de su mano derecha, manteniéndole una mirada seductora, la señora se sintió desfallecer, por suerte la pared la sostuvo, mientras la pareja de manera divertida, se retiraba del lugar.

― ¡A todas las derrites!―. Expresó Candy.

― Ja, ja, ja. No lo creo es simple estrategia de amabilidad.

―No seas modesto. ¿Cuál es tu automóvil?― Candy, al mirar a su alrededor notó varios autos de buen aspecto de clase media, se imaginó que uno de ellos era el de él.

― Es aquél―. Le señaló Albert a su lado contrario.

Candy trató de esconder su asombro: ― ¡Un deportivo! Perdón, quise decir: ¿un deportivo del año descapotado?

― Sí, ser sexólogo, tiene sus beneficios ―dijo en tono juguetón.

― Sí, que lo tiene―. Expresó guiñándole el ojo.

― Bien, Candy recorramos la ciudad en esta hermosa tarde. Está a punto de anochecer.

Albert, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto, Candy se sentía como una princesa.

El rubio al entrar en una vía recta, sin tráfico, aceleró el auto, Candy se emocionó tanto, que gritaba para competir con el sonido de la brisa, el cual pegaba en su rostro. Albert reía por las ocurrencias de su enamorada.

Él, la llevó al rascacielos más alto de Chicago, su estructura se formaba de metal y cristal, inclusive los ascensores.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta una de las amplias oficinas, que pertenecen a la familia Ardlay:

― ¿Tienes miedo?

― Para nada amo las alturas, además trepaba árboles cuando era niña; sólo que es extremadamente alto… ―dijo Candy tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus dedos.

―Ya se te pasará. Eres una chica valiente, debes de serlo sí, eres mi mujer ― le dijo tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, se apoyó de la pared de vidrio.

― ¡La vista es grandiosa! ―exclamó ella.

― Totalmente cierto. Ahora vámonos.

― ¿Para dónde?

― Al restaurant. Te gustará, es un lugar maravilloso, es como si estuvieras en el árbol más alto del mundo y desde allí observarás todo la belleza de la vida.

Candy y Albert entraron al amplio y lujoso restaurant, el anfitrión los guió hasta una mesa con la mejor visión del lugar, que había sido reservada por George, unos días antes, el cual parecía un solar; desde allí veían como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a las estrellas que ilumina la noche. De fondo se oía un jazz, que envolvía el ambiente en una atmosfera tranquila para conversar. El mesero cortésmente se les acercó y les ofreció la carta de vino para empezar la velada. Candy no sabía que pedir.

― Candy, te puedo sugerir un exquisito vino chileno, está considerado uno de los mejores por su especial añejamiento.

‹‹No tengo ni idea de vinos costosos, afirmaré para no quedar en ridículo ante él, que es todo un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas.›› Pensó Candy a medida que sonreía: ― Amor, tus gustos son excepcionales, probaré.

― Tomaré su orden―. Comunicó servicialmente el mesero, quién vestía elegantemente. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó el mesero encargado de tomar la orden de entradas y platos principales.

‹‹ ¡Dios, todo se me antoja, no sé que pedir! Y cómo y si él me leyera la mente me dice››:

― El sushi de caviar me gusta. ¿Qué opinas Candy?

― Es mi platillo favorito.

― Ok. Sólo pediremos sushi variado.

― Como gusten―. Respondió el mesero a manera cordial, haciéndoles una leve reverencia.

Después de terminar la cena, les dieron la carta de postres, Candy pidió Charlotte estilo puerto, que consistía en una variedad de helados con salsa tibia de chocolate, Candy degustó el exquisito dulce, sentía en su paladar todas las sensaciones de sabores preparados minuciosamente, exclamó: ― ¡felicíteme al chef y al repostero es toda una delicia! Albert que deleitaba su paladar con un rico brownie, preparado con un fino cacao traído de Venezuela, sonrío al ver la naturalidad de Candy, su alegría le hacía feliz. Bebieron agua mineral exclusiva de Nueva Zelanda, Albert pagó incluyendo la propina con American Express Centurion.

‹‹ ¿Por qué tendrá esa tarjeta? Tengo entendido, que sólo los millonarios la usan, ¿estaré realmente con alguien de la realeza, será un sueño? Si es así; no quiero despertar, porque este sueño me tiene en las nubes, ¡sintiéndome una reina!››

La rubia de ojos verdes seguía en su ensoñación hasta que Albert de forma protocolar le dijo: ― ¿hermosa dama le ayudo con su silla?

― Claro.

―El viaje será largo mi bella princesa.

‹‹Ahora, ¿A dónde me llevará?›› se preguntó Candy, en sus cavilaciones, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Albert en todo momento trató con amabilidad a Candy, quien se convertiría nuevamente en su mujer, condujo hasta un hotel elegante ubicado a las afueras de Chicago, era una zona boscosa con ambiente montañoso, hacía frío. Albert se detuvo para darle a Candy un abrigo, con cuello de piel de cordero extraíble marca SANDRO PARÍS, que llevaba atrás del asiento del copiloto.

― Pero, ¿y tú?― preguntó Candy preocupada por él.

― Estoy bien; falta poco para llegar.

Candy embelesada aspiraba el aroma masculino proveniente de aquel abrigo, que le daba calor corporal, justo lo que ella necesitaba un hombre, que la protegiera y le diera abrigo.

Llegaron al hotel y Albert, le abrió la puerta del carro, la guió hasta dentro de la habitación, donde ya se encontraba encendida la chimenea.

― ¿Te gusta el lugar?― preguntó Albert al mirarla inmóvil.

― Sí, sólo que el lugar me resulta romántico.

― Después de lo que te haré, será más romántico, ven preciosa.

Albert la pegó a su pecho, la empezó a besar delicadamente, le succionaba la lengua, ambos disfrutaban de sus alientos fresco y agradable con sabor a menta fresca. Albert fue descendiendo hasta su cuello, le alzó los brazos para quitarle la blusa, seguidamente el brasier de encaje blanco, se detuvo frente a ella para contemplar la más hermosa imagen que allá visto, inclinó su cabeza para lamerle los pechos; su lengua jugaba con los pezones de Candy, quien no paraba de gemir ante la delicia de aquellos labios masculinos.

― Bert, eres increíble, me produces escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, siento que voy…― Candy se mordía el labio inferior ― siento que voy a desfallecer… me gusta como saboreas mis pechos.

El rubio bajó poco a poco hasta la zona sur de su joven estudiante de sexología, al detenerse allí, levantó la mirada en dirección a ella para saber si estaba de acuerdo, Candy asintió con la mirada. Sutilmente le desabrochó el pantalón para deshacerse de aquella prenda que le estorbaba su labor, aspiró su aroma de mujer delicada y con la boca le retiró la última prenda que le impedía acceder a ese lugar que él tanto deseaba probar. Él separó con sus dedos derechos los labios vaginales de Candy para obtener mejor visión de la zona, que invadiría con su lengua, la cual movía de manera circular justo en el punto U, la vagina de Candy no dejaba de lubricarse ante aquella sensación; una vez se tocó allí, cuando estaba en la ducha, pero sentir de primera mano la sensación más divina, que haya tenido le hacía espasmos musculares en su vientre, se movía de un lado otro como poseída, no paraba de gemir, decir el nombre de su macho:

― ¡Bert, Bert! Estoy a punto de… de… no aguanto más…― Candy gritó de la emoción. Albert se sintió satisfecho al saber que su amor tuvo el orgasmo deseado, se retiró la hebilla del pantalón para luego desabrochárselo y bajarse el cierre; le introdujo en la vagina dos dedos para sentir sus fluidos, se liberó su grueso pene y se untó aquel liquido viscoso que provenía de su mujer. Candy al mirar el miembro de su hombre le provocó probarlo, degustarlo con su boca, gateó hasta a él como gatita en celo.― Quiero meterlo en mi boca―. Albert, abrió sus piernas y se acomodó para que ella tuviera comodidad en su misión.

― ¡Comételo todo!―. Le exclamó Albert a medida que se hundía más en su boca, le agarraba de los cabellos guiándole el movimiento de adentro hacia afuera. Sin más, aceleró el vaivén de su cadera en la boca de Candy, ella sentía como el pene de Albert le golpeaba la campanita del paladar y los testículos, el meton de la cara. ― Candy, voy a acabar, ¡chúpate mi semen!― Su hermosa estudiante le obedeció. Candy sintió en su boca el tibio líquido blanquecino proveniente del endurecido falo de su joven profesor Albert, quien cerró los ojos con fuerzas al momento de eyacular en la boca de su mujer. Su cuerpo se electrificaba. Poco a poco recuperó nuevamente las fuerzas. ― Gracias mi amor, sí, que fue maravilloso―. Candy lentamente deslizó sus labios por el pene de Albert, él la atrajo al nivel de su rostro y la besó con pasión. Él se quitó por completo la ropa sin dejar de besarla, amaba probar sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, su piel acariciándole con las manos cada rincón de ella, que estaba maravillada por la forma en que su profesor le hacía el amor.

Él se posicionó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas lo suficiente para penetrarla con fuerza. Flexionándole las rodillas se hundía más en ella hasta tocarle la pepita interna que se le introducía en su uretra como si fuera un serruchito, que él tanto disfrutaba, la vagina de Candy parecía un volcán de lava ardiente, que Albert con todo gusto invadía. La volteó para cogerla de espalda en posición de perrito. Candy nuevamente tenía otro orgasmo que hacía que su hinchada vagina se contrajera más y más al punto de provocar en Albert el deseo de eyacular una vez más. Esa noche después de quedar exhaustos, durmieron desnudos abrazados en la amplia y lujosa cama que tenía un edredón nórdico.

Al día siguiente, Candy no podía creer que lo que había vivido hace 8 horas, si que durmieron, ya había amanecido; cuando se volteó para ver a su entrañable enamorado, él ya no estaba. Candy se preocupó. Vio una nota:

 _Amor ya regreso, no tardo._

Al cabo de una hora Albert, volvió con algunas prendas femeninas de la reconocida marca londinense Victoria Beckham, que él encargó a la boutique más famosa de Chicago. Candy recién salía del baño: ‹‹ ¿por qué no me traje otra muda de ropa? Era evidente que me traería a un hotel para hacerme el amor como un cavernario, sin piedad ja, ja, ja.›› Se reprochaba Candy, a la vez, que se tocaba los senos, recordando sus caricias.

― ¿Hablando sola?

Candy se giró en dirección a él: ― ¡No! Me asustaste.

― Veo que te duchaste, me dieron ganas de hacerte mía nuevamente.

― ¡Si gustas! ―dijo dejando caer la bata al piso de madera flotante. Albert la tomó en brazos y se la llevó hasta la cama donde la amó de nuevo con locura.

Ese día Candy fue la mujer más feliz del universo, Albert la llevó a conocer los alrededores de Chicago, cabalgaron juntos, jugaron croquet con unos socios de él, ella se sintió la señora Ardlay, el titulo le agradaba. Las mujeres se le acercaban y le preguntaban ¿Cómo hizo para atraparlo? Ella altiva le respondía: "fácil, sabiéndole menear las caderas", quedaban estupefactas ante la respuesta, que a sus oídos eran obscenas. Todas murmuraban a sus espaldas. Albert al día siguiente la llevó a su casa:

― Candy, quiero que te mudes a una de mis propiedades, de hecho la mandé a registrar a tu nombre, uno de los apartamentos ubicados en el centro de la ciudad, existen hospitales cercanos y no tendrás que madrugar―. Albert buscó en su maletín y le hizo entrega de los documentos que la acreditaban como dueña legal del inmueble; más una beca para estudiar literatura en Londres. Candy no sabía que decir por los obsequios, al despedirse de Albert llamó a su amiga y le contó todo lo que vivió al lado de ese hombre, que con sólo recordar la inicial de su nombre su entrepierna se humedecía.

― ¡Qué suerte tienes amiga! ¿Tendrá hermanos? Ja, ja, ja. Pregunto para ver si me quedo con uno de ellos.

― Luisa, ¿para qué te cuento?

― ¡Es increíble! Te regaló un apartamento así no más. Sí, que le diste donde es.

― ¡Luisa!

―Es la verdad, ¿quién te regala un apartamento así no más?

― Es verdad―. Replicó Candy a modo reflexivo.

―Una cosa es segura, te quiere de amante.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque en vez de obsequiarte un anillo de promesa de matrimonio, te dio las llaves de un apartamento, que él visitará cada vez que se le levante la cosota, ja, ja, ja.

― ¡Te pasas de vulgar!

― Mejor, invítame a comer, falta poco para anochecer y por lo visto hoy será tu última noche en este modesto vecindario, en donde se quedará tu amiga hasta la edad anciana de 100 años, que encontrará su rey, que será Dios, porque no he tenido la suerte que tú, ja, ja, ja.

― Puedes vivir conmigo.

― Amiga, el te compró el departamento para que sea su nidito de follación ja, ja, ja.

― En serio, que te pasas.

― ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! ¿En qué me paso? Sigo sin entender.

―Jamás entiendes, pero lo que no te conviene.

Ese día Candy ordenó una pizza de salsa napolitana y queso mozarela, la cual acompañaron con una gaseosa refrescante de cola. Vieron una película de humor y se fueron a descansar, al día siguiente entusiasmadas, fueron a la que sería la última clase; por primera vez habían llegado antes que el profesor.

― Buenos días, clase soy el profesor Arturo. El profesor Ardlay, se ha retirado para cumplir con asuntos personales, me ha dejado la misión de terminar el curso.

El maestro empezó a escribir en el pizarrón y dictaba clase de forma convencional. Candy en toda la clase no prestó atención, Luisa al verla tan triste, trató de animarla:

― De seguro te llama más tarde.

― ¿Tú crees?― le preguntó con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

― Sí― le respondió Luisa abrazándola ―Vamos a recoger tus cosas y las mías, me mudaré contigo. Espero no llegue al departamento portando únicamente un lacito en su entrepierna; sino me lo tendré que comer yo, por lo menos una noche―. Candy río por la ocurrencia de su amiga incondicional.

Pasaron las semanas.

― Candy, por fin ¿Qué tienes?

― Estoy embarazada.

― ¿Qué alegría seré tía?

― Sí, llevo en mi vientre el fruto de mi amor.

― Candy, no quiero ver lágrimas en tus ojos por él. Recuerda que tu estado de ánimo se lo trasmites a tu niño o niña.

― Cierto, no vale la pena llorar por un hombre que de seguro le endulzó la oreja a cuanta mujeres vio en el camino.

― Por lo menos te dejó el apartamento y una beca para estudiar, pero con esa pancita se te hará complicado.

― Mejor tener la cabeza ocupada, así no pensaré en ese hombre, que me usó para un fin de semana.

Pasaron los meses y Candy dio a luz a un hermoso varón de ojos azules claros como el cielo. En Londres se hizo amiga de Domy, un diseñador de modas que necesitaba escribir sus memorias.

Al paso del tiempo Candy se convirtió en una reconocida escritora de erotismo, un joven actor se le acercó:

― ¿Es cierto?

― ¡Perdón!

― Mi esposa se llama Susana está enferma y casi no intimamos como antes, no sé qué hacer, lo de su libro: sexología con sabiduría, ¿es cierto?

― Sí, lo es―. Con una sonrisa irónica Candy, contestó. ―Recibí clase personalizada.

De ese modo, terminó un día más de trabajo, parejas buscando asesoría, hombres y mujeres necesitando amor. Ella feliz los atendía y se iba con su pequeño William, fruto de su amor por aquel joven profesor, que le enseñó los placeres de la sexualidad y del amor.

Fin.

Gracias: Venezolana López (te adoro), Kecs, Tuty y Jhana Marti, mis adoradas amigas por ser incondicionales y haberme dejado sus comentarios gracias a ellos nos animamos a terminar la historia para complacerlas. Ahora ´si, me gradué de escritora ja, ja, ja. Dios nos bendiga.

Nota: este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Richard en esta oportunidad sólo me ayudó a realizar ciertos arreglos, pero está su esencia de hombre je, je, je. Pues me dijo que así quería el final.


	13. Chapter 13

Anunció, se dará información de sexología con Sabiduría en el grupo de Facebook: Fan Fic de Albert y Candy, sólo diga, que entra para saber de esta fabulosa historia. Albert dará su explicación. Besos y bendiciones de nuestro Dios.


End file.
